lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Gta San Andreas Batman version
Uploader's note: 'This poorly punctuated and barely comprehensive pasta was translated from Portuguese to English but I kept the poor grammar, misspelling and, of course, the lack of proper punctuation. At first, I thought this was a Trollpasta of some sort but I then noticed the author commented on their own article saying: ''"Take it easy it's my first creepypasta." Oh, boy. The Batpasta Greetings barefoot person I will tell you a story that still torments me to this day a story that filled me with regrets I was in the Central marketplace and as always I was occupying my chair doing lots of nothing I felt bored So I asked 2 reais from my dad for me to buy a ps2 game he gave me I went to the flea market where there was man who sold CDs I got all the ps2 games and started searching which one I liked the most until I found The Gta San Andreas of course it was a mod but I didn’t care bought and went back to my tent I waited 3 hours to get back home Arriving there I ran to my bedroom turning on the ps2 and putting the dvd begging to not give the red screen of death and for good or bad luck it worked and that thingies from gta showed up so I left the game loading and I went to do a natural thing like pissing… going back to my bedroom I noticed it already loaded I didn’t want to see the intro cutscene so I kept pressing X to skip the cutscene But it didn’t skip and I was forced to watch the cutscene everything was normal until… it showed that horrible scene Out of nowhere the screen went black and changed to one scene where Ryder And Big Smooke they were crying kneeling down in a very weird way Cj was holding that bomb which only explodes when you press the button Ryder and Big Smooke where Exploring for their lives:”Cj Please dude Don’t do it! I’m asking you !!” At that moment I got cold After that CJ with a psychopath smile Threw the bomb on the two and pressed the button and that moment before CJ press it Ryder spoke: “Fuck CJ You Fucking Motherfucker” Then Everything I saw after that were chunks of their bodies everywhere across the screen everything was full of blood the scene ended And I accidentally dropped a What the Fuck was that?!?! And out of nowhere the CJ's Face showed up on the screen smiling and a Russian text appeared on the screen: Твоя душа и мо I turned off the ps2 and ran out from my bedroom Screaming But the door was locked I haven’t locked the door I got so scared I only wanted to get out from that house I didn’t feel safe there and I had fear And it was when I came across A black man with White shirt and blue pants He was looking at me Until the time has come I got so nervous I Had a heart attack When I woke up I was in the hospital My entire family was there and I felt safe I told everything to my family but they simpli laughed at my face They told me I ate too much fat. ---- ''Credits to SANS DA NOITOAFERA 666''' ' ''' Category:Crappypasta Category:FIRST CREEPYPASTA ASSPATS ONLY PLZ Category:The Title Is A Lie Category:Wall of Text Category:Vidya games Category:Blood Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:YT Readings Category:Read by Man on the Internet Category:I CAN HAZ TRANSLATION?